


Recurring Hell

by PyrotechnicMedic



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Memory Related, Nightmare, Veteran Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicMedic/pseuds/PyrotechnicMedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strongest of men have the most gruesome of nightmares, but what about if it feels all too real? What if the monster of a man who took everything from him, were to hunt him down and make him suffer all over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurring Hell

It’d been like any other afternoon. He’d finished his daily training and decided to lay down, to sleep off the effects of Overheat. It’s not something he would normally do, but… Rena had suggested it. Something about the fact he, “never gets enough sleep.” Little had he expected the house would be silent when he woke up.

The silence alone was enough to make him uneasy.  _This place was never quiet._  Not even at night. Getting up from his bed, he quickly made his way out of his room. Were his footsteps always so heavy…? A shiver ran down the mercenary’s spine as he approached the staircase. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

The first thing to confirm those feelings were right was the splatter of blood across the wall, and Elsword slumped against the wall underneath it.

Raven could hardly find words as he hurried down to him, shaking the teenager’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. The large gash in the boy’s stomach was an indicator that he was far too late.  _Why the hell hadn’t this woken him up?!_

Stepping back to the opposite wall to take in his shock, he easily spotted the next couple corpses. Elesis, Lu, Ciel, and Ara. They all had been given the same treatment as Elsword. Murdered and tossed to the side like some broken toy. Where had he seen this pattern before…?

Following the lateral trail of corpses, he came across the most chilling murder thus far. There, pinned to the wall by the sword that was stabbed through his chest, was the white-haired time traveler he knew all too well. They’d managed to kill  _Add_. Raven could hardly control his breathing at this point, as he slowly continued on his way.

Eve, Chung, Aisha…  _Rena_. No… No, it couldn’t be.

The sight in front of him brought all too painful memories back to the front of his mind. It was  _exactly the same_. The wounds, the pose… Even the facial expression, for El’s sake! It was clear to him who was behind this massacre now.

Finding himself on his knees next to Rena’s body, he lowered his head. Just after he’d rebuilt what he had lost… that traitorhad ruined it all again. He should have hunted him down and killed him while they were in Velder. If he had done that, this wouldn’t have happened.. 

He didn’t look up even as footsteps approached him. 

“Don’t take it too personally, Raven.” Alex said to him. “I’m only following orders, after all.  Kill the fugitive and  _anyone who tries to help him_ …”

With that said, the nobleman raised the bloodsplattered blade over his head, and brought it down…

* * *

Raven woke with a start, sitting up in his bed and gasping for air. He stared with wide eyes until he heard a crash downstairs, followed by Aisha shouting at Elsword for whatever he had done this time. He heaved a sigh of relief. Just a dream. A horrible, stomach-turning nightmare. He throws the blanket off his legs and gets out of bed slowly, grabbing the black leather-bound notebook off his side table.  _Might as well write it down with the others._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this entirely because of prompt on tumblr about what kind of recurring nightmare poor Raven would have. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Raven having nightmares of Alex coming back w his men and either finishing the job on Raven or killing most or the whole elgang, making him relive the time where Seris died.


End file.
